The present invention relates to a handle for strollers, and relates more particularly to such a handle which is mounted with ornamental blocks at both sides.
The handles of regular strollers are commonly made in a solid structure having a substantially U-shaped profile. The periphery of a stroller handle may be made corrugated adapted for the holding of the hand comfortably and positively. However, this structure of stroller handle is monotonous and less attractive.